


Arrangements

by fypical



Series: The Sabriel Week Snippets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Genderswap, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fypical/pseuds/fypical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester and Gabrielle Novak might be a couple, but that doesn't mean Crowley's going to let the boy sit with them without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dawnperhaps on Tumblr.

“He’s not sitting with us,” Crowley states. Kali raises one perfectly groomed eyebrow as Gabrielle drums her fingers on the cafeteria table, looking darkly amused at the boy sitting opposite her in between glances around the cafeteria.

“Aaaand what makes you think you have _any_ say in that?” she asks, a curl of cruel laughter in her voice. Kali stays quiet, because the junior in question isn’t so bad, but if she had to fight to get Gabrielle to let Baldur within ten feet of their table, there’s no way she’s helping her friend (also ex, but that was just the one time) with this one.

“Well,” Crowley snips, his accent getting thicker as his frustration level spikes, “it _might_ have something to do with the fact that if I’m seen with the _Sheriff’s kid_ , my reputation might as well throw itself out the window.”

“That’s nice,” Gabrielle responds coolly, “you can leave, then. Save you the trouble, because there is no way in _hell_ I’m dealing with Dean Winchester every lunch time just because you’re too scared you might get unpopular.”

Crowley grumbles, but makes no motion to leave, and Gabrielle makes a satisfied noise; she knows she’s won this round. Kali is…not entirely sure why Gabrielle and Crowley even associate. They spend most of their time insulting each other, so she thinks it’s a friendship of convenience and mutual delinquency.

As it turns out, when Gabrielle waves Sam Winchester over, nobody really minds. It turns out he’s a little bit frighteningly smart and totally unwilling to take any of Crowley’s jibes at him.

It gets a little awkward when Dean Winchester and Cas Novak – Gabrielle’s littlest brother who’s totally hopeless for the other Winchester, much to Crowley’s disdain and disappointment – join them, because Dean’s totally oblivious to Cas’s longing stares and spends a lot of his time hitting shamelessly on Kali.

She’s going to kill Baldur for being out of school today.

Gabrielle and Sam are the first to leave, even if Crowley grimaces as she drags him away, and Dean shouts in protest, because she’d been saying _something_ to him that made him that shade of red.

Kali grins at Cas, who, surprisingly, smiles back tentatively.

They stay that way, oddly enough, for the rest of the year – until Dean, Kali, Crowley, and Gabrielle graduate – a hodgepodge of them, all eating lunch together, even if they don’t talk outside of noon-hour.

Gabrielle calls it her greatest achievement since her seduction of Sam Winchester, and laughs when Dean squawks indignantly. 


End file.
